


Paradise

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only when they were at a good distance, did Kurt look at Blaine again. He couldn’t see if Blaine was still crying or not, but he could see that his dad had his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. It was a comforting gesture Kurt knew all too well and his heart ached when Blaine weakly raised his hand and waved at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Paradise**

‘I don’t want to go,’ Kurt murmured into Blaine’s neck and he winced at how childish he sounded. Blaine sighed and seemed just as reluctant to let go.

It was crowded at the airport, Kurt hadn’t expected it to be any different. It was just that he didn’t  _care_ right now. He didn’t care about anything but Blaine pressed up against him, homophobes be damned. It was already hard enough to keep his tears inside when he was holding Blaine and he didn't want to think about how much harder it'd be if he wouldn't be able to for the last time.

‘But you will,’ Blaine said softly, ‘because this is a one in a lifetime opportunity and you’ve worked way too hard to let it slip through your fingers.’

Blaine smiled when Kurt stared at him with tear filled eyes, getting emotional over just how  _supportive_ Blaine was. Kurt had gotten an internship at Vogue in New York – he wouldn’t see Blaine for months, not like this. Kurt knew how much Blaine would miss him – but Blaine was so happy and supportive that he hadn’t once complained. He rubbed at his eyes, and Blaine smiled gently and brushed a stray strand of hair out of Kurt’s eyes.

‘I love you,’ Blaine whispered, and his lips brushed briefly over Kurt’s. His fingers folded over the sides of Kurt’s face and Kurt couldn’t help the sob that escaped his lips, knowing he was only making it harder for the both of them. It was heartbreaking, even if he knew that Blaine would soon be joining him. They could do this and they would survive this too, Kurt was certain of this.

He just loved Blaine so much and the thought of being incapable of being right here with him at all times was hard for Kurt. It was hard for the both of them. No more making love, no more impromptu duets, no more coffee dates for at least a couple of months. Kurt would try his best to get a job there too, try his best to save up enough money to at least be able to visit Blaine every two months or so.

Blaine took a deep breath and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. It was like the world went mute for a moment and Kurt breathed in Blaine’s scent for the last time – coffee, cookies, soap. His mind went back to last night and their slow, tender lovemaking.

‘Go. You’ll miss your plane. Call me when you landed, alright?’ Blaine’s voice was stern but he didn’t instantly let go when Kurt forced himself to pull away. Blaine’s hand hung limply by his side and he licked his lips, nodding to Kurt. There were tears brimming up in his hazel eyes too and Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine and wiped off the tears off his own cheeks. His dad and Carole were standing right there, at a respectable distance, keeping a close eye on Kurt. He’d miss them too, so much.

It was just that phone calls with them would make Kurt feel better. Phone calls with Blaine would only remind Kurt of the fact that they weren’t talking face to face, that he couldn’t reach out and touch Blaine, that he couldn’t watch Blaine's lips form words or steal Blaine's breath away from his lips with a deep kiss.

Kurt lifted his chin and sniffled. He was okay. They’d be fine. They were Kurt and Blaine, after all, and they had survived  _Sebastian_ of all things. This was nothing. Maybe a bit of distance would even do them good?

‘Yeah, okay,’ Kurt replied. He smiled sadly and Blaine kissed him again, deeper this time and full of promise of how his welcome back would be. Kurt dug his fingers in Blaine’s broad shoulders – but oh, how he’d miss clinging onto those and how he’d miss the texture of Blaine’s lips against his own, and how Kurt would miss stealing Blaine’s bodyheat away on cold winter days – and kissed him back. He felt rather than heard Blaine inhale another sharp breath through his nose and this time Blaine was definitely crying. Kurt could feel tears that weren’t his own roll down his cheeks.

They parted and Blaine swayed on his feet. He pressed a last, nipping kiss to Kurt’s lips and Kurt wished he’d never have to part with Blaine. He wished he could take Blaine with him. Blaine wasn’t big, surely he’d fit in Kurt’s suitcase. Kurt wouldn’t need much clothes when Blaine would be with him anyway.

‘Go before I change my mind and lock you up in my room,’ Blaine whispered brokenly against his lips and Kurt shivered and nodded. Blaine’s comment wasn’t sexy – it was unsure, it was Blaine almost changing his mind about his decision. It was Blaine’s way of begging Kurt to leave already before Blaine would end up trying to make him stay.

Kurt picked up his suitcase and hugged Burt and Carole for a last time, their encouraging words somewhere lost to him. He tried to avoid Blaine’s eyes because they both knew it. They both knew Kurt would go home with them without second thought.

Only when they were at a good distance, did Kurt look at Blaine again. He couldn’t see if Blaine was still crying or not, but Kurt could see that his dad had his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. It was a comforting gesture Kurt knew all too well and his heart ached when Blaine weakly raised his hand and waved at him.

Kurt willed himself not to cry and he waved back at him.

And then he got on his plane.


End file.
